In an increasingly digitally connected world, telecommunication services play a crucial role in the daily operation of businesses and in consumers' lives. Telecommunication services commonly used by both businesses and consumers include telephone, network (e.g., Internet) connectivity, and television. These services are typically provided to the customer premises by a telecommunication provider through one or more wired or wireless connections.
Mobile communication devices (e.g., cell phones), in particular, are frequently used by consumers to wirelessly receive information (e.g., web and email) and communicate with other consumers. For portability, mobile communication devices are typically made as small and light as possible. While a small device can be convenient for a user to carry, a small device can have limited input/output capabilities, such as a small display and keyboard, and a speaker with a limited audio range.